Love and Hate: Two sides of the same coin
by WeatherbysWitterings
Summary: James and Lily. Head Boy and Girl bringing closer contact than either of them expected! James is thrilled- Lily somewhat less amused.


Disclaimer: This is not mine! If I was JK I would already know how it happened so would not bother writing this!

Lily Evans discreetly edged her way onto platform 9 ¾. She'd been looking forward to coming back to school since the second week of the holidays. It wasn't that she disliked home, although she'd never got on with her overbearing older sister, it was just that after six years school felt more like home, and magic was definitely more entertaining!

She stepped onto the platform almost nervously, her newly received Head Girl badge glinting in the sunlight. Responsibility wasn't new to her- she'd been Prefect for the past two years with Remus Lupin- a fellow Gryffindor. He caught sight of her and made his way over.

'Hey Lily, good to see you,' he called and enveloped her in a brotherly hug.

'Likewise- good to see you too. You ready to get on the train?'

Lily didn't like to ask if he was Head Boy or not. He'd always been very responsible so she presumed he was, but if he wasn't it was going to be rather awkward wasn't it? She mused quietly to herself who else it could possibly be…not Potter, Black or any of that gang, which ruled out the rest of Gryffindor…Slytherins…perhaps Severus Snape, but that was unlikely as there hadn't been a Slytherin Head Boy since Lucius Malfoy- and that had been 6 years ago. Since Hufflepuffs were normally considered nice but dim that really only left Ravenclaw, which meant Matthew Duxton- he'd been prefect for the last two years like her.

Well that wouldn't be so bad- Remus Lupin or Matthew Duxton. Turning back to Remus, Lily was about to ask how his holidays were when a voice interrupted her.

'Cat got your tongue Lilykins- haven't heard a peep out of you- most unusual.'

That voice belonged to one person, one instantly recognisable person.

'Prongs old fellow,' Lupin looked delighted, whilst Lily did not, 'haven't heard from you since a shooting star entered my kitchen. Mother was not impressed- knew it was you. Confiscated my owl till the end of the week. Said I shouldn't have anything to do with that no good ruffian, but don't worry Prongs, she loves you really.'

James looked positively delighted at the result of his prank. 'Really, how on Earth did she know it was me?'

'Well it might be that she recognised your magic' said Sirius Black in a thoughtful tone, entering the conversation- another of their close friends, 'or it might just be that the stars spelt POTTER RULES! Might just have been a give away you know…'

Lily was fuming. Nobody got away with calling her Lilykins, and she'd been about to talk anyway and it was none of Potter's god damn business if she didn't! For Christ's sake it made her sound about two years old. Lily was very sensitive to jokes that belittled her- being of some what retarded growth. A fact Potter was well aware of, as he swooped over her, grabbed her round the waist and swung her round. 'Missed me?' he asked in a cooing tone.

'Missed having someone to hex,' responded Lily shooting a pins and needles cramp into his feet.

'I can't believe I fell for the old pins and needles one again,' sighed Potter exasperatedly, dropping Lily and shaking his feet about as though hoping they'd drop off. 'Anyway got to go- meetings and the like you know'.

'Well hurry up and bugger off, I'm not keeping you.' Potter's airily conceited tone had infuriated Lily just like he knew it would. He hung on just waiting for the bomb to drop.

'Hang on Prongs, why would you have meetings- only Head Boy and Girl have meetings first thing …unless … so that was the reason for POTTER RULES? I thought it was a bit lame, even for you.' Lupin looked slightly flabbergasted that James POTTER, notorious troublemaker and prankster had managed to become Head Boy.

'Congratulations- well I won't be expecting another detention all year! You might even be able to you know,' Sirius waved his hands around vaguely, 'award me a few bonus points for pranking the Slytherins…' finished Sirius on a slightly hopeful not.

James leaned in conspiratorially, keeping half an eye on Lily who was quite literally aghast at this turn of events. 'I don't know how you did it Potter, and I still don't truly believe you are Head Boy, but IF you are you most certainly will not be abusing you position! Do you HEAR me?' A steely glint not unlike Professor McGonagall's had appeared in her green eyes.

'Now, now, Lilykins, calm down. You look like you're about to blow up, and we wouldn't want that now would we? Besides you miss- judge me, I was just telling Sirius here that that was completely out of the question.'

'You seem to be forgetting Prongs that we did blow up her nose in 4th year' commented Sirius sniggering as he said it. The fact that Sirius had completely ignored the last of what James said inclined Lily to believe that it hadn't in fact been said at all.

'Anyway that's beside the point.' As if to prove this James snatched Lily's hand before she could open her mouth and began to pull her onto the train calling out to Lupin as he went, 'Sort out our stuff mate would you?'

As soon as they turned the corner, and Lily got her breath back, she snatched her hand out of James'. 'WHAT DO THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT POTTER?' Since when do I go around holding your hand? In fact don't answer that- I DON'T want to hear it.'

The fact that she hadn't actually minded that much was completely irrelevant. That pompous, arrogant jerk had no right to do that. This year was going to be hell as far as she was concerned. And if it was going to be hell for her, then she'd bloody well make sure it was hell for Potter too.

She stalked into the Heads carriage and charmed the door shut. If she could make Potter late for their meeting she would- serve him right if he ended up with a detention.

Sirius, Remus and the fourth of their little group- Peter Pettigrew ambled onto the train managing the five trunks between them.

Sirius turned around with an assumed look of wisdom on his face, 'You know what guys?' He paused as if to make his words more dramatic, 'I don't think they're going to get on very well.'

Peter guffawed at this. Remus looked at him quizzically 'It wasn't that funny, it's not like they've ever got on before.'

Sirius motioned with his hands for them to shut up. 'I also think that Evans needs to …lighten up a little. A good shag would probably do the trick, but aside from that…I mean when was the last time she had detention? Anyone remember it?'

Remus shifted a little uncomfortably. He didn't like where this was heading. He personally had always got on with Lily…but he was a marauder first and foremost. 'She hasn't ever **had** a detention Padfoot. Remarkable achievement- but would I be right in guessing that you are suggesting we change this?'

'That is what I am suggesting exactly.'

Remus knew it wasn't exactly fair, especially with her being Head Girl and everything but… it was most definitely for her own good in the long run. Lightening up would be good for her. The only question was, how exactly would they do it?

James muttered a few words and pointed his wand at the door that refused to open. Damn her! Why did she have to show off her charm skills now, when he was trying to make a good impression on everyone as the Head Boy, who'd got there on time to prepare for the meeting?

'EVANS! Open the bloody door!' James punctuated his order with a sharp kick at the door.

'Not bloody likely Potter,' Lily returned in a lazy manner from the other side of the door. She was not in the slightest bit bothered if she left James outside for the rest of the journey- he was a pain in the arse and she didn't need him on top of her all journey.

The door suddenly shot open revealing an incredibly smug James Potter. 'Thought your charm would keep me out now did you Lilykins?' Since Lily had infuriated James with her child like behaviour- he'd decided he could stoop to her level too. Two could play at that game- but he'd win, he always did.

Lily tried to remain superbly aloof. She was failing miserably. That boy always knew how to piss her off- breaking her charms, calling her 'Lilykins' and now he was whistling. What the hell did he think he was playing at?

Red light shot across the carriage as Lily attempted to shut James up. He turned to look at her, smirking again before yelling, 'Rictusempra'. Lily ended up rolling about on the floor helplessly whilst James surveyed the effect of his tickling charm, stretching out onto the seats.

'I'll take it off if you kiss me.' She was adorable- especially when her green eyes danced angrily- which was most of the time when she was with him.

'IN YOUR DREAMS POTTER!' It showed the true determination of Lily Evans that she actually managed to get the words out considering how ticklish she was.

'You know, I'm not that bad. From your reaction you'd think I kissed like I corpse- which I know I don't. At least I think I don't- no one's ever complained before…' A silence perpetrated the air until; 'alright I'll have pity on you being the kind, generous, magnanimous person that I am.'

As Lily regained control she stood up and made her way over to James- fury written all over her face. Standing right next to where James was lying she opened her mouth, about to launch into an angry tirade about suitable behaviour for a Head Boy when James reached out and grabbed her legs, causing her to collapse.

She landed softly. She was looking down into a pair of hazel eyes. As she struggled to get off, James grabbed her waist.

'James Potter let go this instant! That was a despicable and low thing to do!' The exasperation in her voice was unmistakeable.

'Aren't you going to apologise first for landing on me?' James was smirking yet again, as he held Lily down on top of him. As Lily lifted an arm to slap him soundly round the face, the door opened, revealing Remus and the rest of the prefects.

'I do hope we're not interrupting anything… only there is meant to be a prefect's meeting…' Remus trailed off looking rather amused, whilst the rest of the prefects absorbed the sight in front of them. Things never stayed 'behind closed doors' so to speak at Hogwarts.

'It's not what it looks like,' Lily grouched as she hurriedly pulled herself off James.

'No, it's not,' James had the grace to look slightly bashful as Remus looked at him expectantly.

'Anyway, let's press on with the meeting,' said Lily briskly trying to force a change in subject.

A/N: This is my first ever fan fiction so if you could give me any feed back, anything at all it would be really appreciated! Please!


End file.
